phineasandferbfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Gretchen
Gretchen là một trong những cô gái bên Lò Sưởi nhóm 46321. Tiểu sử Cô là một thành viên của nhóm Ferbettes trong ban nhạc Phineas and the Ferb-Tones ("Flop Starz", "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown"). Cô cũng góp phần giúp Phineas Flynn chiến thắng cuộc đua Swamp Oil 500. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro đã cảm ơn cô vì hoàn thành tốt và nhận xét tốt về cái nơ cô đặt trên chiếc xe 42 của đội Phineas trong khi dung lại trạm đỗ xe ("The Fast and the Phineas"). Cô cũng hát trong bài hát S'Winter ("S'Winter"). Với giọng trầm, cô đếm ngược cú phóng lên của tên lửa của Phineas và Ferb khi họ đến thăm vì sao của họ ("Out to Launch"). Cô xuất hiện với chỉ số thông minh rất lớn, thường xuyên phải giải thích lại câu nói của mình khi những người khác không hiểu cô đang nói gì, và nói một từ mà không ai khác trong phòng có thể biết. ("Bubble Boys", "Isabella and the Temple of Sap"). Dáng vẻ, ngoại hình Gretchen có làn da màu trắng với đôi vai bằng với mái tóc nâu, đôi mắt màu xanh và đeo kính, và mặc đồng phục của cô với cổ áo lớn hơn, ống tay áo ngắn hình chuông, một cái dây đeo màu đỏ quanh váy của cô, và giày thể thao low-top. Thư viện ảnh |350px}} Mối quan hệ Isabella Garcia-Shapiro thumb|270px|Gretchen giúp Isabella nhớ lại họ cần phải làm gì. Gretchen và Isabella biểu hiện họ là những người bạn tốt. Lúc Isabella không thực sự nghe được Phineas đang dặn cô điều gì do cô đang mơ mộng ban ngày về cậu, Gretchen nhắc lại để cho cô hiểu ra. ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") Các cô gái bên Lò sưởi khác Gretchen cùng với những cô gái bên lò sưởi khác sẵn sàng giúp đỡ trong những Ý tưởng tuyệt vời của Phineas và Ferb. Những cô gái bên lò sưởi khác đôi lúc không thể hiểu Gretchen đang khẳng định điều gì đó lúc ban đầu nên Gretchen nhắc lại theo một cách khác để giúp họ hiểu ra. ("Bubble Boys"). Đôi lúc, khi Isabella vắng mặt, Gretchen sẽ thay thế cô làm lãnh đạo của nhóm. Phineas Flynn và Ferb Fletcher Gretchen thường xuyên tham gia vào những Ý tưởng tuyệt vời của Phineas và Ferb. Họ đôi khi sẽ giúp Những cô gái Bên lò sưởi có được một số huy hiệu ("Robot Rodeo" và "The Great Indoors"). Thông tin cơ sở *Gretchen được lồng tiếng bới Ariel Winter. Cô là người đầu tiên trong nhóm Nhũng cô gái Bên lò sưởi chỉ sau Isabella, có vai có lời thoại trong chương trình. *Cô và Katie là Những cô gái Bên lò sưởi xuất hiện trong [[Phineas and Ferb (video game)|Phineas and Ferb Nintendo DS game]] *Trong tập phim "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", cô xuất hiện với vai đáng chú ý nhất, có nhiều lời thoại nhất trong tập. *Cô là Những cô gái Bên lò sưởi duy nhất trừ Isabella ra có phần tử song sinh có lời thoại trong phim Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension và "Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars". *Cô có thể giống với Velma trong Scooby-Doo, người cô giống ở nhiều điểm khác nhau, và có thể những cô gái sử dụng câu thường nói "Jinkies" ở ngoài màn hình trong "Isabella and the Temple of Sap". *Cô cũng có thể giống với Marcie từ truyện tranh và phim truyền hình đặc biệt Peanuts. Gretchen thường gọi Isabella là "Đội trưởng" giống như cách mà Marcie gọi Peppermint Patty là "Ngài". *Cô, Katie và Milly là Những cô gái Bên lò sưởi duy nhất xuất hiện trong "Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever!". *Trong bài hát Ballad of Badbeard, cô và Holly biểu hiện mình bị say sóng. Xuất hiện *"Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" *"Flop Starz" *"Candace Loses Her Head" *"The Fast and the Phineas" (Vai có lời thoại đầu tiên) *"Raging Bully" *"S'Winter" *"Lights, Candace, Action!" *"Jerk De Soleil" *"Mom's Birthday" *"Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!" *"The Ballad of Badbeard" *"One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" *"The Flying Fishmonger" *"Put That Putter Away" *"Tree to Get Ready" *"It's About Time!" *"Out to Launch" *"Tip of the Day" *"Day of the Living Gelatin" *"Don't Even Blink" *"Chez Platypus" *"Thaddeus and Thor" *"De Plane! De Plane!" *"Let's Take a Quiz" *"At the Car Wash" *"Oh, There You Are, Perry" *"That Sinking Feeling" *"Spa Day" *"Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown" *"Bubble Boys" *"Isabella and the Temple of Sap" *"Fireside Girl Jamboree" *"Candace's Big Day" *"I Was a Middle Aged Robot" *"Robot Rodeo" *"The Lemonade Stand" *"Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" *"Wizard of Odd" *"Rollercoaster: The Musical!" *"The Great Indoors" *"Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" *''Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension'' *"Tour de Ferb" *"A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas" *"Tri-Stone Area" *"Excaliferb" *"Monster from the Id" *"The Remains of the Platypus" *"Agent Doof" *"What A Croc!" *"Sleepwalk Surprise" *"Sipping with the Enemy" *"Ferb TV" *"Happy New Year!" *"Fly On the Wall" *"Backyard Hodge Podge" *"Bee Day" *"Bee Story" *"Great Balls Of Water" *"Where's Pinky?" *"Happy Birthday, Isabella" *"Love at First Byte" *"Thanks But No Thanks" *"Troy Story" *"Steampunx" *"Return Policy" *"The Return of the Rogue Rabbit" *"It's No Picnic" *"Operation Crumb Cake" *"Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars" *"Night of the Living Pharmacists" *"Act Your Age" *"Last Day of Summer" }} Chỉ được nhắc đến *"Ask a Foolish Question" Cước chú Thể_loại:PFT Thể_loại:Nhân vật Thể_loại:Trẻ con Thể_loại:Công dân Danville Thể_loại:Fireside Girls Thể_loại:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Thể_loại:Nữ Thể_loại:A đến Z Thể_loại:G